


Ushimoko

by wongyurt



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Red String of Fate, did this for my english project, idk what to tag just read em, jisoo wonwoo daniel were mentioned once, seventeen has only five members here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-14 21:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18060857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wongyurt/pseuds/wongyurt
Summary: Ushimoko Disease is an illness born from rejection and unrequited love, where the patient will lose their feelings to a person if the patient confesses to the same person. There are two ways to cure that disease. First, you can undergo a surgery but once the surgery was done, you can't be in love again. Second, the disease will be gone if your soulmate is the one who will confess to you. It happened that Lee Jihoon have that disease.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> sooooo, this story was made because of my project in english. i only made it for a day and it isn't that detailed. i haven't edited any of this; it's chaptered but it's only 5000 words hekhek english is not my first language so please bear with it uwu

_It's a bright Wednesday morning and Jihoon was walking to their school holding a bouquet of flowers while wearing his brightest smile. He's going to confess his feelings to Ailee. Ailee is a year older than him. They met when the older needed a music partner 2 years ago. The two of them have an interest at music. They both sing and compose music. He feels like they're connected through music. Music and Ailee. Those are the two things that give him inspiration._

 

_He goes to the Music room where Ailee and him usually stay when they have free time. He is now in front of the door and he breathes deeply as he holds the door knob. He's nervous. He isn't sure if the older have the same feelings with him._

 

 _Jihoon finally opened the door and he saw Ailee strumming the guitar. The older stops at what she's doing and walks towards Jihoon. "_ _**Hey, Ji! Look, I think I made a great tone for our song.** _ _" She said and grabs the younger's hand._

 

 _"_ _**Really? That's great! But can we talk about something first?** _ _" Jihoon said and he tightens his grip on the flowers. He's more nervous that before. Ailee lets go of Jihoon's hand and looks at him. "_ _**What is it? I am listening.** _ _" The older replied and smiled. With that smile, Jihoon gains strength and is more than ready to do his confession._

 

 _"_ _**Noona, I like you. I don't know when I started liking you but I suddenly enjoy hanging out with you. You're in my mind all the time, when I'm with you, my heart beats fast and I always feel those butterflies in my stomach. When I look at you, I can't prevent myself to smile. Noona, you're my inspiration, I even made a song for you. I like you.** _ _" Jihoon said continuously and handed Ailee the flowers._

 

 _The older accepts the flower and smiles at the younger. The smile is different from what Jihoon sees every time. He doesn't know what it means but he's kinda sure this is not a good idea. Not at all. "_ _**Ji, you are a good friend. I enjoy staying here at the music room with you, singing or writing a song. I enjoy talking with you about anything. I am happy when I'm with you. I like you too but not the what you like me. I like you as a friend, as a younger brother. I'm sorry but can we just stay as friends?** _ _" Ailee said while holding Jihoon's hand._

 

 _He doesn't know what to say. All this time, he thought that they have the same feelings because of the way Ailee treated him. Jihoon nods his head and let go of Ailee's hands. "_ _**Sure. We can still be friends, noona. Sorry I know this will be awkward for the two of us but I want us to be the same after this. I need to go, noona. See you tomorrow.** _ _" Jihoon managed to say. He kept of controlling himself not to cry. Ailee is his first love and yet she rejected him. He never experienced this kind of feeling yet the result is not good. He didn't expect this will hurt a lot._

 

_After saying those words, Jihoon went out, not looking back at Ailee. He might not control himself and hug the older._

_Once he got out of the room, he texted Seungcheol, his friend. "_ _**Cheol, I got rejected. Meet me at the garden.** _ _" After clicking send, he put his phone on his pocket and started walking._

♪♫♪♪♫♪♪♫♪

 _The day after that incident, he met Ailee. Usually, when Jihoon sees the older, his heart beats abnormally fast. This time, it's different. He doesn't feel anything like that. It feels like nothing. No butterflies in his stomach. No unusual feelings._ **_No love at all_ ** _._

 

_Jihoon found it weird. It looked like his feelings for Ailee was already gone easily. He thought his feelings weren't true. Jihoon was really confused he doesn't know that to do._

♪♫♪♪♫♪♪♫♪

_Ushimoko Disease is an illness born from rejection and unrequited love. Jihoon got them when he confessed to Ailee. At first, he didn't know what happened so he did some research about his situation and found the disease._

 

_He can’t believe that that kind of disease literally existed. Jihoon was kind of confused so he went to the doctor to be diagnosed. The doctor confirmed Jihoon really have the said disease. It was also said it can be caused by multiple rejections. He didn't know why he got that disease, he knew he only confessed and got rejected once by Ailee._

 

**_But why, for all people, why did he get that disease?_ **


	2. Chapter 2

Exactly 3 years have passed and Jihoon is now a college student. He moved to a new school with his best friend Seungcheol. Seungcheol is his friend since elementary. They’ve been together for 12 years. Seungcheol is a year older than Jihoon but they’re on the same grade. The older was there while Jihoon is growing up. He knows what the younger likes and dislikes. His favorite things, his personality and even the food he’s allergic with. Seungcheol plays a big role on Jihoon’s life. His life will not be the same if he didn’t meet the older. 

 

About his disease, nothing has changed. He still has it and it is bothering him. Thinking if he wouldn’t meet his soulmate, will he undergo the surgery? He doesn’t want to feel nothing. He doesn’t want to not feel the feeling of being in love. Being in love was the best feeling for him and he just can’t let go of that. 

 

Those three years that have passed didn’t go easy with him. For that span of time, he fell in love for a several times. Meaning, he got rejected for several times also.  _Jisoo. Sohye. Daniel._   Those are the people he fell in love with. People who rejected him and didn't accept his feelings. It's hard. It's hard for him to be rejected for several times. It's hard for him for losing those feelings he tried to hide and developed time to time because of confessing. Confessing, by saying how he feels towards that person. He also thought it has an advantage to have that disease because he can easily move on. That means it will lessen the pain.

 

“ _Jihoon!_ ” Seungcheol shouted resulting the younger to be shocked for the sudden shout of the older. 

 

“ _What?_ ” He replied.

 

“ _I said I think we’re on a wrong way. The rooms are already 300 something, we’re going to room 207. I’ve been saying it for many times but you’re still walking. Are you okay?_ ” Seungcheol said. 

 

Jihoon nodded to his question. He was busy thinking about his disease and what happened to him for the past three years he didn’t hear the older talking to him.

 

“ _Sorry, I was thinking about something I didn’t hear you calling my name._ ” the younger said and  looked at Seungcheol.   

 

“ _Thinking about what?_ ” the older curiously asked.

 

“ _My disease, my condition. I don’t have any idea where to find my soulmate. Is there a way to find them or fate will do its thing_?” Jihoon asked with frustration. 

 

“ _I really don’t know, Ji. I think you just follow what your heart says._ ” The older replied. Jihoon laughed at what Seungcheol said.

 

“ _I always do but my heart keeps on choosing the wrong person. Seungcheol! Give me my soulmate!_ ” Jihoon playfully said and laughed loud after.

 

“ _I can be your soulmate, Jihoonie._ ” Seungcheol suggested while messing Jihoon’s hair. The shorter playfully hit the older’s hand and fixed his hair. 

 

“ _Stop that nonsense, Cheol. You are not my soulmate._ ” Jihoon said and walked to the opposite direction. 

 

“ _How can you be so sure, Jihoon?_ ” Seungcheol said while running, following the younger.  

 

“ _I said shut up, Choi. One more word and I’ll leave you here._ ” The younger warned him. The older did what Jihoon said and didn't say anything.

 

Jihoon enjoys doing this. He enjoys playing around with Seungcheol. The older always cheers him up whenever he’s sad.  He’s really lucky he met the older and have him as a best friend. 

 

They reached room 207 while chasing their breath. They run from third floor to first floor because they thought they’re already late for their first class. 

 

It was the first day of school and they are not aware about the rooms and facilities of their school. The shorter was the one who opened the door and they noticed the class haven’t started yet. The professor was late, maybe he wasn’t aware the class starts now. The two of them find unoccupied chairs for them to seat. 

 

There are only three seats left and Seungcheol was the first one to sit down letting Jihoon took the middle seat. He’s wondering if there is also a latecomer except them. 

 

Jihoon was about to fall asleep when the professor arrived. He apologized to the student for coming late. He admitted that he overslept earlier, thinking it’s still vacation. 

 

Since it’s only the first day of school, they only had introduction of themselves. The class was halfway done when they heard a knock on the door. They saw a man wearing a white shirt with some prints on it and a pants. They noticed he was panting maybe because he ran all his way here. 

 

“ _You should’ve skipped the class, Mr. The class will be finished in 25 minutes. Don’t you know what time our class is?_ ” Their professor asked. He acted like he didn’t come late also. 

 

Jihoon looked at the man standing at the door. He has a small pair of eyes, Jihoon wondered if he can even see them. He also has cheeks that look so squishy.

 

“ _I’m sorry, Sir, I got stuck in traffic earlier. I also ran all my way here but I still didn’t make it on time. I promised to not be late again and to be early all the time._ ” The man said and bowed at the professor.

 

“ _Next time, be early. Now introduce yourself in front._ ” Their professor said and moved away so the man can go at the center. 

 

“ _My name is Kwon Soonyoung, you can call me Soon. Just kidding, Soonyoung will be alright. Please take care of me._ ” He introduced and smiled widely causing his eyes to be smaller than before. 

 

After introducing, he went to find a seat and Jihoon realized that there’s only one seat available and that seat was beside him. He noticed Soonyoung is going into his direction. When the two of them caught each other’s eyes, Soonyoung smiled at him. He took a closer look at him and Jihoon realized he’s handsome. 

 

“ _Hi, I’m Soonyoung!_ ” the black-haired said.

 

“ _Jihoon_.” He only managed to say. 

 

“ _Nice to meet you!_ ” Soonyoung said and smiled again. _Oh, God he’s cute_. Jihoon thought. 

 

“ _Nice to meet you too._ ” Jihoon replied and looked at their professor discussing their grading system. 

 

Their class was finished and Jihoon can’t stop smiling. Seungcheol called him weird again because of that. Even Jihoon can’t explain what is really happening to him. But one thing was sure, his _heart may or may not skipped a beat_ because of Soonyoung. _And someone was bothered because of that._


	3. Chapter 3

“ _Seungcheol, I think I’m in love._ ” Jihoon suddenly said while eating their lunch. “ _Are you in love with me?_ ” Seungcheol said moving his face closer to Jihoon and he put his two hands under his chin forming a ‘V’.

 

“ _No, Seungcheol. I will never be in love with you._ ” Jihoon replied and Seungcheol’s smile was gone.

 

“ _You’re bad, you don’t love your best friend. I’ll find someone who’s willing to love me. Unlike you, bad guy. Seungcheolie is mad at you!_ ” Seungcheol crossed his arms while sulking.

 

The younger, laughed at the older’s reaction. _I never thought Seungcheol will be this cute_ , he thought. After thinking about that, he felt an unusual feeling inside him. He immediately washed that thought away and think of other things.

 

" _Stop that drama you know I love you, Cheol. But it's about Soonyoung. I think I like him._ " Jihoon finally said it.

 

Seungcheol doesn't know what to say so he muttered a simple 'oh'.

 

“ _So what’s your plan? Will you confess?_ ” The older asked him.

 

He doesn't have a plan on confessing to Soonyoung. He knows he would be rejected again. Soonyoung is a good, soft and lovable guy. He's friendly and fun to be with. For a small span of time, they've became friends. Jihoon found out what the latter likes and dislikes. They even went out and go to the mall with just the two of them. As time passed by, he realized that he doesn't see Soonyoung as a friend but something more than that. He likes him not as a friend but as a man.

 

" _No, I won't_ " he answered. Seungcheol looked at him with confusion.

 

" _Why not? I think Soonyoung likes you. **But I like you more.**_ " The older said but Jihoon didn't hear the last part clearly.

 

" _What did you say?_ " the younger asked.

 

" _Nothing. I said why don't you try to confess? It won't be a loss._ " The older replied.

 

" _No, Seungcheol, my feelings will be gone if I confessed to him and I don't want that to happen._ " The latter said.

 

They continued eating their food when someone called Jihoon. It was Soonyoung asking Jihoon if he can walk with him later after school. The latter agreed immediately to the offer of the black-haired guy. _Jihoon is whipped_ , Seungcheol thought.

 

Later that day, Seungcheol went home first since Jihoon will go with Soonyoung. The younger was inviting Seungcheol to go with them but the older insisted on going home first. He doesn't want to interrupt them. He doesn't want to see them be sweet to each other.

 

Seungcheol likes Jihoon for so long. He tried to make it obvious by being more affectionate but the younger was too dense he only sees it as a friendly action. Or maybe Jihoon was too busy finding someone who loves him but he didn't see the person in front of him that is deeply in love with him.

 

Lee Jihoon is very dense. Seungcheol tried to confess once but it was a wrong timing. Since then, he didn’t try to confess to the younger again. Now, he’s contented with the relationship he has with Jihoon.

 

Seungcheol thinks Soonyoung likes Jihoon back. He noticed how Soonyoung looks at Jihoon every time. How he smiles when the latter is there. Every actions he made, Seungcheol thinks there's love in there. Because that's how Seungcheol was when he's with Jihoon. All those butterflies in his stomach, fast heart beats and incomparable happiness when the younger is near him. Those are the things Seungcheol experienced and still experiencing because of love. _His love for Jihoon_. Did he already mention how the time stops whenever he sees Jihoon? _Everything is in slow motion._

 

He feels love and pain when he's with Jihoon. Pain because the younger can't see how Seungcheol loves him. He can't see that there's someone that loves him more than he loves Ailee, Jisoo or even Soonyoung. Jihoon is too blind to see that and it's killing Seungcheol.

♪♫♪♪♫♪♪♫♪

Soonyoung insisted on walking Jihoon home. At first Jihoon doesn't agreed but the shorter eventually said yes. The ride to their home was long but they made it short by talking about anything. Jihoon talks about his experience when going home while the latter also shared his.  

 

He found out Soonyoung lives near their house. 

 

" _The three of us should stay overnight at Seungcheol's. He got the best bedroom!_ " The shorter suggested. When they're young they usually have sleepover in the older's house.

 

" _Sure! That will be a good thing, I'll look forward to that._ " The black-haired said.

 

They reached Jihoon's house for almost ten minutes of walking. The shorter offered Soonyoung to go inside their house for a snack but the latter refused saying he needs to go home already.

 

Before bidding goodbye, Soonyoung asked if they can go home together tomorrow. Jihoon agreed and promise he'll make Seungcheol go with them. Jihoon went inside their house as the other walked to his house.

 

It was a great day and he really can't wait for tomorrow. Jihoon is really sure he likes Kwon Soonyoung and it feels good. Too good he doesn't want to say it to Soonyoung too afraid to lose his feelings for the latter. The deeper he falls for Soonyoung, the more pain he will experience. He hates this, he hates what's happening to him right now.


	4. Chapter 4

It's a rainy Sunday morning when Jihoon woke up due to the noise inside his room. He noticed that the speaker was on and a familiar song was playing.  _ Good Morning _ . The song Seungcheol and him used to sing together. Jihoon sings and Seungcheol raps. Seungcheol can also sing but he’s more interested in rapping. 

 

“ _Can someone turn the speaker off?! I’m trying to sleep peacefully here!_ ” Jihoon shouted and get his other pillow to cover his ears. 

 

He heard a laugh so he rose up to see who is inside his room this early in the morning. He saw Seungcheol standing near his table looking at him.

 

“ _What the hell are you doing here, Choi Seungcheol?! It’s too early I want to sleep more! Get out of here._ ” The younger yelled and threw a pillow at Seungcheol. The older immediately avoided it, laughing at Jihoon.

 

“ _It’s 10 AM already, Jihoon. Get up! We’re going out today._ ” He enthusiastically said and pulled Jihoon out of his bed. 

 

“ _Where? What’s the occasion? You know I hate going outside of this freaking house._ ” Jihoon said. 

 

He went to his bed to fix it. He also brushed his hair. He hates it when someone sees his morning hair even if it is Seungcheol. 

 

“ _I got you tickets for the concert of your favorite band in Seoul. You better get your ass ready so we won’t be late._ ” Seungcheol seriously said. Upon hearing what the older have said, the younger’s face brightened up. He’s so happy he accidentally hugged Seungcheol. He froze at the moment.   Jihoon hugged him and his heart beats faster than ever. 

 

Jihoon finally noticed what he did and saw Seungcheol’s uncomfortable face so he let go of the older. “Sorry, I was too happy I didn’t mean to hug you like that.” Jihoon said thanking himself  because he didn’t stutter while saying it.

 

“ _It’s no biggie, Jihoon. I’ll go first to our house to change my clothes. I’ll wait you downstairs, Jihoonie._ ” The older said and went out of the room. 

 

Jihoon can’t explain what he is feeling right now. His heart is beating very fast; he can’t even breathe properly. He’s panicking right now. He doesn’t want this. Not his best friend, he doesn’t want to lose him. 

 

He tried to forget what happened earlier and got ready for today. He chose to wear a black shirt and a pair of pants. That’s what he usually wears when he’s going outside. 

 

An hour later, he already finished preparing. He went downstairs and saw Seungcheol sitting on the sofa looking so fine. He’s wearing a blue polo shirt and the first button was unbuttoned. It suits him. 

 

The older smiled when the two of them had an eye contact. Jihoon can’t explain what was happening again. It looked like the time had stopped when the older did that earlier. The older walked slowly towards Jihoon and held his arm. The younger internally panicked.

 

“ _Finally, you’re done. Let’s go the concert starts in two and a half hours from now._ ” Seungcheol said. Jihoon only nodded and walked first. He can’t stare straight onto Seungcheol’s eyes. It looked like he’s doing something bad with his best friend. Falling in love with your best friend is the last thing he’ll do in his life. Meaning, he won’t ever do that. 

 

They went to the venue almost an hour before the concert starts. Jihoon really wants to buy some of the merchandises but unfortunately they were already sold out. 

 

They’re going to attend to the concert of one of the famous boy groups in Korea.  _ Seventeen _ . It was composed of five members namely S. Coups, Woozi, Hoshi, Vernon, and Dokyeom. Jihoon really likes Woozi while Seungcheol likes S. Coups. 

 

They’ve been their fan since their debut. Jihoon really sees himself in Woozi. He sings and composes songs. Woozi is one of the reasons why he keeps on pursuing his dream.

 

Seventeen started their concert with Shining Diamonds. It’s one of their greatest songs. The shouts of the fans were definitely deafening. The two men cheered and sing along with the others.

 

They ended it with Healing and the fans really liked it. When the boys bid goodbye, the lights suddenly turned off causing Jihoon to be shocked. The younger unconsciously held Seungcheol’s arms but the older noticed it and gave Jihoon a look. The younger removes his hands on the other’s arms and looked away. 

 

“ _Sorry._ ” Jihoon muttered. 

 

“ _Why do you always say sorry when you do something to me? Are you okay? Are you okay? Do I look uncomfortable with you?_ ” Seungcheol asked, bothered.

 

“ _No, I mean I thought you don’t like it when I touch you or something. Sorry._ ” the younger replied. 

 

“ _Jihoon, we’ve been friends since we’re young I know everything about you. I’m very comfortable with you. I really don’t care if our skin touches. I can even kiss you without_ _caring about it!_ ” Seungcheol said, realizing he overreacted especially the kiss part. Those words accidentally slipped on his tongue. Jihoon blushed because of what the older said. He thought about that idea and he blushed harder. 

The older noticed the younger's face and asked him if he's okay. 

 

“ _Yeah I'm okay and I’m sorry for thinking about that. Are we okay now?_ ” Jihoon asked the older and Seungcheol nodded and smiled afterwards.

 

_ Little did he know, because of that Jihoon’s heart skipped a beat.  _


	5. Chapter 5

“Jihoon, can we talk?” He was eating with Seungcheol and his friends when Soonyoung called him. 

 

“About what, Soonyoung? Can’t we talk about it later? I’m still eating.” he replied and Soonyoung agreed. The black-haired said he’ll wait for him at the library. 

 

Jihoon finished his lunch as fast as he can. He felt like Soonyoung was about to say something important to him. He said goodbye to Seungcheol and Wonwoo that are still eating. 

 

He immediately went to the library and saw Soonyoung reading a book. “Soons!” He called the other. 

 

“Ji!” Soonyoung greeted back.

 

“What do you want to talk about?” Jihoon asked.

 

Soonyoung gulped before saying a word. “Promise me you still treat me the same after I said this to you.” he said and Jihoon nodded.

 

“First of all, I think you’re the most beautiful man I’ve ever seen. You look like an angel. Jihoon, I like you. Since the first time I’ve seen you. I can’t stop thinking about you. Even when I’m sleeping, I think about you. You don’t need to like back. I just want you to accept my feelings.” Soonyoung said and breathe deep after. 

 

Jihoon can’t believe what is happening right now. Does Soonyoung really confess his feelings for him? Is he not dreaming? 

 

Kwon Soonyoung likes him back! He thinks he’s the happiest man on Earth. This is the first time  someone confesses to him. Is Soonyoung his soulmate? Is his disease already gone now? He can’t think straight all he knew was their feelings are mutual.

 

“This is not a dream, right?” he asked the taller and Soonyoung nodded. “Oh God, I like you too Soonyoung. I can’t believe this is happening! Thank you!” the shorter exclaimed.

 

Jihoon hugged Soonyoung and the latter hugged him back. Many people are staring at them but they don't care, as long as they’re happy.  

 

Later that day, Soonyoung walked Jihoon home again. They walked hand in hand. The two of them can’t describe how happy they are. They are not boyfriends yet but they are happy being like this. 

♪♫♪♪♫♪♪♫♪

“See you, tomorrow.” Soonyoung said and planted a kiss on Jihoon’s cheek without any warning. The taller ran away after doing that leaving the shorter speechless.

 

Jihoon woke up very happy the next day. He can’t wait to see Soonyoung. He has never been so happy. He can’t believe his disease was already gone. 

 

He prepared to go to school and get any clothes that will make him comfortable. 

 

Soonyoung was the first thing he finds when he got to school. He saw the man waving at him and he waved back. “Jihoon! How was your night?” Soonyoung asked with a wide smile. 

 

Jihoon’s smile faded when he felt something was not the same. The feelings weren’t there. _His_ _ feelings for Soonyoung was gone.  _

He didn’t know what happened, he knew his disease was gone because of Soonyoung. He thought he can be happy because of Soonyoung.  Maybe he’s wrong. Maybe he can’t find his soulmate. Soonyoung isn’t the right one for him. He wants to cry; he wants to be happy.   But why does this disease preventing him to feel that? He always thinks life is unfair, now he has proven it already. 

 

He didn’t attend his classes and went home. He called Seungcheol to come to their house. He wants someone to comfort him. And the best person he thinks is Seungcheol. 

 

The older rushed his way to the younger’s house, Jihoon do nothing but to cry and cry on Seungcheol’s shoulders. After hours of crying and comforting, Jihoon fell asleep on the older’s shoulder. He wants to protect Jihoon. He wants him to be happy. Jihoon had a hard time because of that disease and he’s willing to do anything for him.

 

Seungcheol stayed with Jihoon until he also fell asleep beside the younger.

 

****_There are ONLY TWO ways to cure the disease:_ __  
_1\. Surgery. When the surgery conducted the disease will be completely gone but the patient to not fall in love again_ _  
_ _2\. Confession. Not just a confession but a confession from the patient’s soulmate only. The patient cannot see the string that connects them to their soulmate but their soulmate does._

 

_ Later that night, Seungcheol woke up and noticed a red string that connects him and Jihoon.   _


	6. Chapter 6

Few days have passed and many things happened with Jihoon.

 

Jihoon told Soonyoung about his condition. At first it was hard for Soonyoung but cannot do anything but to accept it. He also realized it’s the best for both of them. He then found out he already found someone named Seokmin, a guy year younger than him. Jihoon saw them walking hand in hand wearing their bright smile. Jihoon was happy Soonyoung found a man that will make him happy.

 

Jihoon doesn’t have any idea why Seungcheol suddenly changed. Every morning, he always fetches Jihoon so the two of them will go to school together. The older buys him lunch at least twice a week.  _That’s not a Seungcheol thing._  It will never be not until two months ago. And every night, he keeps on sending Jihoon good night texts. 

 

Jihoon is lying if he said he doesn’t like it because he actually does. Everyday he waits for Seungcheol if he’ll go with him to school. Every night he waits for Seungcheol’s good night texts before  going to sleep.  He realized he had fallen in love with Seungcheol. And every single moment, he realized he’s becoming deeply in love with the older.

 

He knew he said it was the last thing he’ll do but who can’t resist the older’s antics? Not Jihoon, of course. He didn’t know when he fell in love with him. But he knew he loved him for so long. Maybe when he was there when Jihoon cried for many hours. Maybe when he said “you love me, right?” before. Or maybe when they first met in elementary. Right now, he doesn’t care where it started as long as he loves Seungcheol.

 

“ _Jihoon! You’re spacing out again. I told you, don’t always think about me._ ” Seungcheol said, kiddingly. 

 

Jihoon choked on his drink when he heard it, he was right. “ _I am not spacing out and I am not thinking about you, Mr. Choi._ ” Jihoon denied. 

 

“ _Yes you are, Mr. Lee._ ” the older teased.

 

“ _No, I’m not._ ” Jihoon said as he stands up signaling that he’s going to leave.

 

“ _Hey, don’t leave me, I’m gonna ask you something._ ” Seungcheol said and pulled Jihoon closer to him. 

 

Too close their faces are only an inch between each other. Their hearts beat faster than before. The silence deafening, they can only hear the beat of their hearts. 

 

“ _D-do you find your soulmate already?_ ” Seungcheol said, failed not to stutter.

 

“ _Not yet, I don’t have any idea where to find my soulmate. I don’t see any string attached to my hand._ ” Jihoon replied.

 

“ _Too bad, I found mine._ ”  Seungcheol proudly said.

 

Jihoon was lying again if he said he didn’t feel any pain because of that. “ _Really, when?_ ” Jihoon asked as if he’s really interested.

 

“ _12 years ago. I saw him running at the hallway and I saw him stumble. I help him too worried he might hurt himself more._ ” The older shared. 

 

“ _Seungcheol…_ ” Jihoon whispered. It was him Seungcheol was talking about. He hasn’t have any idea what is happening. Why does Seungcheol say such things.

 

“ _I’m your soulmate, Jihoon. You said you don’t see a string on your hand because people with the same condition as you can’t see the red string of fate but their soulmate does. I saw it three weeks ago, when you were crying hard thinking how to get rid of your disease. I’m sorry, I’m sorry for finding out late. You’ve suffered too much. Also, I love you, Jihoon. I didn’t know when it started but I found myself thinking about you all the time. Thinking how to make you happy. You don’t know how happy I am when I found out I’m your soulmate.  I love you, Ji, I really do._ ” he said.  Because of that, Jihoon started crying. He can't believe it Seungcheol is his soulmate. His best friend is his soulmate. 

 

“ _Seungcheol, you don’t know how happy I am. I’m glad you’re my soulmate. Because of you my suffering will end. I am thankful to be your best friend also. Thank you for always being there for me. I don't know where it started but I love you too, Seungcheol, so much._ ”  Jihoon said while crying. 

 

Seungcheol cupped Jihoon’s face as he leaned for a kiss. The kiss started slow but it eventually became passionate . Jihoon was the one to break the kiss, reaching for air. Seungcheol wiped the tears off on Jihoon’s eyes.

 

Jihoon cried again as he saw the red string attached onto their hands that connects the two of them. He’s very thankful he found love, he found Seungcheol and definitely, _he_ _found his home._

 


End file.
